Bittersweet
by SonChan
Summary: He was back, yet he was leaving just as soon. She couldn’t go…but could she make him stay? Sora/Kairi oneshot


Bittersweet

**Disclaimer: **I don't _own _the game, but I do own it.

**AN: **Really and truly a drabble. I have other things up I haven't updated in a bit but I think that might change. Too much to explain for a one shot, haha. But yeah, Sora/Kairi smut. Enjoy.

**Summary: **He was back, yet he was leaving just as soon. She couldn't go…but could she make him stay? Sora/Kairi oneshot

--

There are so many things one wishes to never repeat. For Kairi, it was having to say goodbye…again.

The two of them were standing at the docks as they were over a year ago. It wasn't fair, she thought. After all that Sora had done for the worlds, he deserved a time of peace and relaxation. But alas, the life of the key bearer would not be so tranquil.

Sora had said his farewells to his other friends earlier. Needless to say, they were saddened by his sudden departure. It was like they never had the chance to even catch up. Riku was upset as well, but he understood that Sora had a responsibility.

_Responsibility…_

Kairi cursed the word and what it meant to Sora. It was the reason he left the first time and why he stayed away. She couldn't bear to have to let him go, especially if this time she could change that. But it was useless. Sora didn't have much to stay behind for. At least, that's how Kairi felt.

He never mentioned the drawing in the Secret place after he saw it. That infuriated Kairi a bit. "How could it be not worth mentioning?" Kairi thought to herself. With all the pair had gone through, with all the emotions being spilled out in the open, you'd think Sora would've reacted to his feelings by now.

But this was Sora that Kairi was talking about. Naïve, loyal, (incredibly handsome, she mused), but plain old Sora.

It still didn't change the way she saw him though.

Sora shifted uncomfortably as Kairi looked at the floor. It was easy to see she was deep in thought. He tried to break the silence. "Kai, listen…"

"Do you really have the go?"

Kairi spoke her words softly. There was a hint of sorrow in her voice. Sora sighed.

"You know I have to," he said.

"No, I don't _know_." Kairi snapped.

Her tone caused Sora to frown. "Don't make this harder than it has to be Kai." He stated. "I have a duty to protect the worlds from the heartless. I have a responsibility…"

Just hearing that word made Kairi groan in disgust.

Sora tried to get closer to her but Kairi backed away. "I don't want to leave." He whispered. Kairi's eyes focused on Sora's own. Her gaze intensified the already stressed situation.

"Then stay," Kairi suggested as if it were the obvious solution.

A sigh emitted from Sora's lips. "Kairi," he began, "I-I…"

"YOU CAN'T!" she shouted. Kairi looked away. "I get it Sora, you can't stay." She spoke in a softer voice. "But you just got back! It's not fair." Kairi muttered.

"I'm sure I won't be gone for too long this time Kai."

Kairi snorted. She didn't believe him.

Sora didn't know what to do. He clenched his fist in disappointment. The last thing he wanted to do was make Kairi upset. Heck, Sora desired nothing more than to make her the happiest girl in the world.

"Don't ask me to wait for you," Kairi whispered. Sora looked up in amazement at what he heard. He hoped her words weren't true.

"Why not?"

Kairi turned her head once more. "I'm not sure if I can…" she murmured. Tears were visible at this point. She buried her face in her palms, not daring to look at the brunette at all.

He gritted his teeth against each other. Sora was being driven insane by this parting. The blue eyed boy knew he would have to be a bit vulnerable if he was ever going to depart.

As Kairi continued to cry, Sora went over and embraced her tightly. It felt as if he had no intention of letting go. Kairi opened her eyes and slowly placed her head on his shoulder. She shivered as he murmured in her ear.

"If I don't have you waiting for me, I have nothing." were the words Sora whispered.

Dainty hands gripped his shirt tightly as Sora tried to not be taken aback by the action. He stared at the face of the girl holding on to him for dear life.

"Take me with you," Kairi pleaded anxiously.

Sora placed his finger on her cheek. "I can't ask that of you…"

"You don't have to."

Their faces had become exceedingly close to each other. Close enough to feel the warmness of each other's breaths. The gaze between the two was so concentrated and deep; it would take a key blade to cut the tension. Sora closed his eyes and started to bend towards her a bit with his lips...

"Sora, are you ready!?"

The two teenagers broke their stares and turned to see Donald and Goofy waiting by the ship that would be taking Sora. Their lips never met. The boy sighed. "Just one more minute guys," Sora responded. His hands were still around Kairi.

Luckily, his companions nodded and gave the two another moment of privacy. Kairi frowned as Sora looked at her again. "So, you can't stay and I can't go…" she said almost with amusement. A sad smile appeared amidst the frown. "What's a couple of teenage friends to do?" Kairi asked, knowing the answer already.

Sora drew the red head in once more for a tighter hug. "I'll come back to you," Sora repeated, just as he did not so long ago. "I promise." He whispered.

With a bitter chuckle, Kairi knew this was her cue to reply. "I know you will," she retorted sorrowfully.

Instead of finishing what they were doing when Donald and Goofy interrupted, Sora quickly turned around and darted towards the ship. Kairi couldn't tell from behind, but Sora's eyes were starting to water. He couldn't let her see him like that.

And so, just like before, Kairi was left to see Sora be pulled off into no man's land, unsure of when he'd be back. But at the same time, Kairi felt better than she had ten minutes prior. This time, she had a promise to reassure his return. As bittersweet as it was, it was enough to hold her over for now. It was enough for her to wait for him again.

After all, that was her _responsibility. _

--

Eh, I never do these things but it was bugging me. Hope you enjoyed it.

SonChan


End file.
